A Closet Full Of Skeletons
by Twilight86x
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closets. Will Nick be able to uncover what new LVPD Detective Daniella Baker is hiding? This is a rewrite of my CSI fic Hide & Seek. Contains violence and swearing. Please R
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is a complete rework of my previous CSI fic, Hide & Seek. I really enjoyed writing Hide & Seek but for a while now I've been toying with the idea of a redo. The other fic was just too rushed and I feel I wasn't doing Nick & Dani's story justice. I also felt that I was introducing too many of my own characters and it was becoming too much to try and keep track of everyone. So this story will focus more on Nick and Dani's friendship and naturally building upon that. I also lost sight of my original storyline for the fic. I hope everyone enjoys this new rework, please review and be honest.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and swearing. **

**Prologue **

"I'm sorry," the terrified woman whimpered as her angry husband advanced on her. She flinched when he swept up his plate from the table and threw it against the wall above her head. Porcelain and food rained down on her head and she threw up her arms to protect herself.

She tried to move out of reach but he caught her hair and dragged her out of their small kitchen and into the living room. Once there, he threw her to the ground. The woman could feel her scalp bleeding where he had pulled at her hair. She hadn't screamed though, it had been a long time since she'd screamed.

"Do I look like a pig to you?" her husband yelled. He bent down so that he was in her face, he looked livid, his face red. "Do you think it's acceptable to serve me any old slop and I'll just eat it?"

"No," she whispered, wishing he'd just get it over with now. "I...I...I just..."

"I...I..." he mimicked her stammering. "You're pathetic. Look at you, you're worthless, cowering there like the stupid bitch you are."

He straightened up then and crashed his foot into her stomach. She had been ready for the blow, but as always the pain cut through her like a knife. Air whooshed up from her lungs and she gasped for air as she lay on the floor winded. Her lungs seared as she tried to breathe.

Another blow struck her abdomen, and another and another, the pattern continuing for several minutes. Finally it stopped, she lay on the floor, her breathing slow and shallow and her eyes closed. She hadn't screamed once even though the pain had been excruciating and she had fought for breath.

She felt his breath fan her face, smelling of vodka and tobacco as always, as he bent low again. His voice held a tone of disgust as he told her he was going out and she was to pick herself up and have the kitchen cleaned before he got home.

His footsteps echoed through the silent house as he walked away. A few seconds later the front door opened and closed, then the sound of a car door and an engine roaring to life. He was gone, but she still remained where she lay on the ground, wondering how her life had turned out like this. There had once been a time when she believed she was a strong woman, but a strong woman wouldn't put up with this.

There were times such as this that she thought maybe she should just give up. There were plenty of pills in the medicine cabinet and about 10 bottles of vodka filling the freezer. It would just be like going to sleep and then she'd never have to feel the pain again. It had once saddened her that women could take their own lives just because their husbands hit them. She never understood why they didn't just leave them, but now she did.

A quiet shuffling noise filled the silent living room. It was followed by a quiet yet terrified voice. "Momma? Are you all right?"

From where she lay on the floor, the young battered wife opened her eyes and her gaze fell on her reason for living, for not screaming and for putting up with the abuse she received. The little angel stood in the doorway, a battered teddy clutched tightly in her arms. Her ice blue eyes were wide with fear and her pale cheeks were red and blotchy from crying. Dark, heavy curls framed her heart shaped face.

It was like looking into a mirror from the past, the little girl looked so much like her mother. This was a fact that the woman was grateful for, she couldn't bear to look into the sweet little girls face and see the features of the person she hated most in the world.

"I'm fine," she whispered back to the four year old, her voice was thick with pain and shook even in whisper.

"Momma, I'm scared," the little girl whispered as she padded closer to her mother, her pink footie pyjamas muffling her footsteps.

Tears jumped into the woman's eyes, she wasn't the only tortured one in the house. Her daughter had to endure the yelling as well, and the sight of her mother being kicked and punched one an almost daily basis. Breathing through the pain she pushed herself up into sitting position, her back against the wall. Her arms opened wide and her daughter climbed into her lap and wrapped her small arms around her neck.

The woman held the frightened little girl as they cried together. It was in that moment as she soothed her daughter that she made a decision she should have made a long time ago. It was the only chance they had and it had to be now. She couldn't live like this anymore, she had to fight and she had to do it for her daughter. It was only a matter of time before his anger turned to her and that was a risk she was not willing to take, not with the life of her child.

"Baby, can you do something for Momma?" she asked her daughter, looking down into her tear filled eyes. The little girl nodded, yes. "Good, Momma needs you to go into your room and get dressed. Put on warm, comfortable clothes ok? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Momma."

"Thank you baby," she smiled weakly.

The little girl clambered off her mother's knee and ran out of the room and down the hall. Once she was gone the woman got to her feet. She whimpered as pain shot through her stomach but managed to get herself up. She moved gingerly but made it to her own room and threw open her closet.

On the top shelf was an old blue suitcase, she pulled it down with some difficulty owing to the pain that tore at her insides when she lifted her arms, but she managed to get it down and onto the bed. With it open she grabbed her clothes and began tossing them into the open case. She didn't even look to see what she was taking; she just grabbed whatever her hands fell on and threw them into the case.

When she had enough of her own clothes she hurried down the hall to her daughter's room. The little girl was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater, and was sitting on the edge of the bed, still clutching her teddy.

"Good girl," her mother beamed at her. "Grab your sneakers and go and wait in the living room."

The girl obeyed as her mother gathered up some clothes and then carried them back to the suitcase. Her next stop was the bathroom for some toiletries then when the case was packed and zipped up she dragged it out into the living room.

"Are we going somewhere Momma?" the little girl asked, seeing the suitcase.

"Yep," she smiled back at her daughter. "We're going on a little trip."

"Is Daddy coming?" the girl wanted to know. Her bottom lip wobbled slightly at the mention of her father.

Her mother knelt in front of her and picked up her small, pink sneakers. "No baby, Daddy isn't coming. It's just going to be me and you, would you like that?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously as she slipped her foot into the sneaker her mother held. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want," the woman told her.

"How long will we be going for?"

"Forever. We're never coming back baby."

Barely five minutes later then were loaded into the car and the small house they had called home was slipping away in the rear-view mirror. As she drove there was only one thing she was certain of. She would never willingly return to that house, she was finally leaving her living hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nick Stokes and Gilbert Grissom of the LVPD Crime Lab pulled up in front of the small house out in Henderson. The house was home to one Alexander Nichols, his wife Kelly and their two year old daughter Hannah. The call out said double homicide, they were about to find out who the double meant.

The two men retrieved their kits from the trunk of the Denali and walked up the path toward the house. Two officers were standing just outside the house. One that Nick knew greeted the two CSI's.

"Were you first on scene?" Grissom asked the officer.

"Yes sir," he nodded. "We cleared the house then called it in. The Detective is inside, first door on the left."

"Thanks," Grissom nodded to the officer and led the way up the front porch and into the house.

"Have you heard anything about this new Detective?" Nick asked as they walked.

"Not much," Grissom answered. "She's young, but Jim seems impressed. I prefer to draw my own conclusions."

The smell of blood hit them as soon as they entered the small house. The hallways was empty and clean, but they could hear voices coming from the room that the officer had indicated as the living room. They voice belonged to David Phillips from the M.E's office. It sounded like he was keeping up a steady stream of conversation.

As they got closer to the door Nick realised that David was babbling nonstop. He hadn't heard the assistant medical examiner talk to anyone like that since his crush on Sara years ago. His curiosity peaked, Nick quickened his pace slightly.

"Breathe David," a soft female voice, with a slight Texan drawl, sounded when David paused. "Are you always this hyper?"

"Not always," David muttered in response.

Nick and Grissom entered the room to find David leaning over the body of a woman that was soaked in blood. The blood had pooled around the victim on the hardwood flooring, making it slightly awkward for David.

Another body lay across the room, only the legs were visible behind a white sofa which was now coated in blood spatter. The legs indicated an adult male victim and Nick was relieved that the little girl wasn't one of the victims.

Standing just inside the door was a woman, Nick guessed she was the new Detective. Her back was to them but from what Nick could see she seemed quite severe and her look didn't at all match the voice he had heard. She wore a tailored black pant suit, flat black boots and her dark hair was pulled into a tight knot at the base of her neck.

"Detective?" Grissom spoke announcing their arrival.

The Detective turned and Nick felt as though he'd been hit by a truck. It took several seconds for him to realise why he stood frozen in the doorway, her beauty had stunned him and he could easily see why David had been reduced to a babbling mess.

Her skin was pale and flawless, almost like a porcelain doll, she had bright blue eyes that were framed with dark, thick lashes, a straight nose and full lips. She was completely devoid of make-up but was still the most stunning woman Nick had ever laid eyes on.

"You must be Doctor Grissom," the young woman greeted Nick's boss.

"Just Grissom is fine," the older man nodded and shook her outstretched hand. "Detective Baker I presume."

"Dani," she corrected.

"This is Nick Stokes," Griss gestured to his colleague.

"Stokes," Dani nodded at him.

"What have we got Dani?"

"Alexander and Kelly Nichols, they live here with their two year old daughter Hannah. Both victims appear to have been shot, there doesn't seem to be any forced entry which indicates they knew the killer or the killer talking their way inside. Whoever it was they weren't a very good shot. The wall behind the husband has several missed shots lodged in it."

"And the little girl?" Grissom wondered.

"The father seemed to be moving toward a play area in the back of the room. We're working on the basis that she was here and whoever killed her parents took her. I've already issued an Amber alert. I've got officers canvassing the neighbourhood asking if anyone has seen or heard anything."

"You move quick Detective," Grissom nodded his approval. "You're also very observant."

"I don't take chances when a little girl is missing," Dani told him.

"Neither do we, so we'd better get to it."

Dani nodded and stepped out of their way. "I'll be down the hall with the neighbour she's the one who found them."

"Nick will you accompany Dani and see if the neighbour will give you a set of prints?"

"Sure thing Gris," Nick agreed and followed the Detective out into the hallway. "So how are you liking Vegas?"

"It's different," Dani answered. "A lot more fast paced than back home, the murders are grislier too."

"You'll get used to the pace soon enough. It took me a while to adjust too."

"And the murders? When did you get used to them?"

"I'll let you know when it happens," Nick sighed as they entered the cosy kitchen.

The room was immaculate, everything was in its place. Everything on the dark wood shelves was evenly spaced and sparkling clean. Nick could also see into the pantry at the back of the room and everything seemed the same in there as well. All labels were aligned and facing out. It reminded him of his mother's kitchen, she always took great pride in keeping the kitchen clean and in order.

"Mrs Baldwin?" Dani spoke softly to the witness. She was sitting at the small kitchen table, an officer standing just behind her. The woman looked to be in her mid fifties and was sobbing into her hands.

"Yes," she answered, lifting her head to look at the new arrivals. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears.

"I'm Detective Daniella Baker and this is Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," Mrs Baldwin nodded. "Anything to help catch whoever did this."

Dani took a seat at the kitchen table across from the witness and handed her a tissue from the packet in her pocket. The older woman smiled gratefully and dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"I understand that this will be difficult," Dani said softly. "So just take your time. You found the Nichols'?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'd been out with friends for dinner; we all meet once a week. I got home a little before ten; I remember looking at the time when I pulled into the street."

"Did you notice anything unusual? Anyone out of the ordinary? A car you didn't recognise?"

"No," Mrs Baldwin shook her head. "Everything was as quiet as it always is at that time. But when I pulled into my driveway I noticed that Alex and Kelly's front door was open. It's not like them, especially not with little Hannah running around, so I came over to let them know and make sure everything was all right."

The woman paused, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. Dani reached across the table and gave the woman's hand a reassuring squeeze. Mrs Baldwin took a deep breath and dabbed her eyes with the already damp tissue. Reaching into her pocket again, Dani pulled out the remaining tissues, she handed a fresh one to Mrs Baldwin then sat the rest of the table.

"Thank you," Mrs Baldwin whispered.

"What happened when you came over?" Dani asked when the woman had calmed.

"I knocked but there was no answer, so I called out for them. When they didn't answer again I knew something was wrong so I came in. That's when I...I saw Kelly lying in the living room. Then I saw Alex behind the couch. I screamed and then ran for the kitchen phone to call 911."

"And you didn't see or hear anything?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could be more help."

"You did great," Dani smiled and squeezed her hand again. "Just a few more questions Mrs Baldwin. Do you know of anyone who'd want to hurt the Nichols'? Have they mentioned any problems to you?"

"Alex and Kelly were the nicest people in the world, I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt them. Everyone loved little Hannah as well, Alex and Kelly were so happy the day they got her and brought her home. Detective, promise me you'll find that little girl."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to find her," Dani swore with conviction. "One last thing Mrs Baldwin, did you touch anything in the house other than the phone?"

"I...I don't think so," Mrs Baldwin shook her head. "I can't be sure."

"Would you mind if Mr Stokes took your fingerprints? As an exemplar to rule you out?"

"Of course," the woman nodded and looked up at Nick.

"Thank you for all of your help," Dani smiled briefly and got to her feet. "Stokes I'll leave you to it, if you need anything I'll be outside."

Nick nodded as he pulled what he needed from his kit. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at the remarkable woman as she left the room. She was definitely someone that he wanted to get to know better.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Nick entered the PD he felt his pulse kick up a notch. He tried to tell himself that it was just the pressure of trying to find Hannah Nichols, but deep down he knew that it was because he was going to see Dani again. There was no way to deny that she was gorgeous, passionate and kind, all of this had been demonstrated over the past twelve hours. She was completely focussed on finding the missing little girl.

Dani was sitting at her desk, talking animatedly on the phone to someone with her back to Nick. He paused, waiting for her to finish with her phone call before interrupting her. From the way she was hunched over her desk, her free hand cupping her neck, Nick could tell that she was stressed. He knew that like himself she wouldn't take a break until Hannah was found, but she looked exhausted.

Finally she slammed down the phone and let out a sigh of frustration, her phone call having obviously not gone well. Leaning forward she rest her forehead on her desk, Nick couldn't see her face but he suspected she had closed her eyes. Moving forward, he plopped down in the chair in front of her desk. The arrival of an unexpected visitor made Dani sit up.

"Everything all right?" Nick asked.

"Not really," she sighed.

Close up Nick could see the dark circles that marred her pale skin and several strands of hair had escaped the perfect knot at the base of her neck, framing her face. Even though she looked exhausted and stressed, Dani was still beautiful and Nick had to push an vision of taking her in his arms and just holding her from his mind.

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You'll see," he said and started walking toward the exit. Nick smiled when he heard her following him.

He led her out to his truck and climbed into the driver's seat. Dani hesitated for a few minutes then climbed in beside him and buckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you," Dani whispered, lifting the mug of hot coffee to her lips. She sat across from Nick in a small diner not far from the PD. The coffee wasn't great, but it was hot and perked her up.

"My pleasure," Nick smiled over at her. "You're no good to us if you're dead on your feet, and you've been working nonstop for twelve hours straight."

"I was following up on a hunch," she explained.

"The phone call?"

"Yes," Dani nodded. "Something Mrs. Baldwin said back at the scene had been nagging at me."

Nick waited patiently as she took another sip from her coffee before continuing.

"Do you remember when she was talking about how happy the Nichols' were when they brought Hannah home for the first time?"

"I remember."

"She said that Alexander and Kelly were so happy the day they got Hannah and brought her home. _Got_ not had. It got me thinking that maybe Hannah was adopted and not the Nichols' biological child. I did a little digging while you and Grissom were playing scientist," Dani grinned over at him. "Turns out I was right, a Lawyer by the name of Stanley James handled the adoption. I gave him a call thinking that maybe the biological parents might have had a change of heart. Turns out that Stanley James is an ass."

"He wouldn't give you anything?" Nick asked with disgust. "Not even when a little girl was missing?"

"Nope," Dani sighed, sadness reflected in her light blue eyes. "He told me I'd need a warrant. It was a closed adoption and the record was sealed."

"I'm guessing you didn't get your warrant."

"No, I did not. According to the DA without evidence that the biological parents actually had something to do with the killings and Hannah's kidnapping then there was no way we'd get a warrant. It's all down to you and your evidence now CSI man."

"We did find blood at the scene," Nick explained. "It belongs to an unknown male."

"We should go back to the scene, get a sample of Hannah's DNA. If it turns out that it's her father's DNA then we have him." Dani felt suddenly pumped. They had something to go on and Dani knew they were on the right track.

"You really are good," Nick smiled slightly. "No wonder Brass is so impressed with you."

"You sound almost surprised."

"I am," Nick nodded. When Dani frowned and looked hurt, Nick rushed to explain. "I just mean you're only what like twenty-five? I've never met a Detective that young before, especially not one who' so passionate about the job the way you are."

The pair were quiet for a few moments, Nick knew that he hadn't explained himself very well, but Dani didn't say anything more about it. Instead she drained her coffee and got to her feet.

"We've got a little girl to find," she said, leading the way out of the diner. "Let's go."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Back at the Crime Scene, Dani stood in the downstairs hall while Nick looked upstairs for something that might contain Hannah Nichols' DNA. If Dani's hunch was right then the DNA would belong to the little girl's biological father and the DA would have no choice but to give them a warrant for her adoption records. Once they had that they'd have a better grasp of who they were looking for. Dani just hoped that they wouldn't be too late; she prayed that if it had been her father he wouldn't hurt her.

The hall in which Dani stood was covered in family photos, it was obvious that the girl's parents had loved her very much and Dani could guess it was difficult not to love the adorable little girl. In the photo that Dani now stood in front of the little girl was smiling up at the camera from a sandbox in the backyard. She wore white shorts and a frilly pink t-shirt, ribbons of the same colour pulled her blonde hair into small pigtails and her warm brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

A lump formed in Dani's throat and tears burned her eyes when she thought of what would happen to the little girl when they found her. Her parents were gone, at least one of her biological parents was a murderer, the other may have been in on it and the little girl was probably going to end up in the foster care system. Dani had seen how some of the children in foster care turned out, it was a fate she did not want to fall on the sweet little girl in the picture, it wasn't something she'd wish on anyone.

"Are you all right Detective?" Nick's voice broke into her reverie, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm fine," Dani assured him once her heart had stopped racing.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Nick told her with a slight smile.

"You didn't," Dani said indignantly.

"Sure," the CSI responded, his smile widening. "Anyway I got a hairbrush from the little girl's bedroom and her toothbrush from the bathroom. Greg should be able to get some DNA from them."

"Great," Dani nodded. "Let's get them back to the lab. The sooner we find Hannah Nichols the better."

Nick nodded his agreement and followed Dani back out of the house. Once they had sealed it back up they moved down the sidewalk toward Nick's truck. Nick was hyper aware of Dani's closeness as they walked side by side, it was as if an electric current was rolling over the skin of his arm where it brushed against hers. He wondered if she felt it too, but from the slight pink colour creeping up her pale cheeks he could guess that she did.

"So...um..." Nick struggled to fill the awkward silence. "What were you thinking about back there? You were in a world of your own."

"I was thinking about Hannah Nichols and the life she's going to have when we find her. Her parents are gone, before she even really had a chance to know them and in a few years she probably won't even remember them. Then there's the real possibility that one, if not both, of her biological parents killed her family. That little girl is going to have to live with that for the rest of her life. Do you have any idea what that'll feel like? Losing everything at such a young age, but not being able to remember what you lost?"

"No," Nick answered honestly. "I can't imagine what that would be like. My family has its problems, but I grew up with parents and siblings who love me, in their own ways...What about you?"

"Me?" Dani whispered as they reached the truck. She didn't speak again until they were inside the car. "Yeah, you could say I know a little about what that feels like."

When she didn't elaborate on the story Nick took the hint that she didn't want to speak about it. Instead they lapsed into a comfortable silence while Nick's favourite Country band played softly in the background. Neither of them spoke again until they reached the station.

"Thanks again for the coffee. You'll call as soon as the DNA results are in?" Dani asked, one foot already out of the truck.

"As soon as I know, you'll know," Nick promised.

"Good. Well I'll speak to you later."

With that she was gone, Nick watched through the windshield until she had disappeared through the main entrance before he reversed out and made his way to the Lab's own car park. He needed to drop off the DNA evidence with Greg then fill Grissom in on their latest lead.

As he drove he thought more about Dani, the young woman was definitely impressive, but she was also a mystery. Sometimes when he looked at her she had a look of immense sadness as she stared off into the distance, like she had been back at the Nichols' residence. Then of course there was the haunted look buried beneath the surface of her eyes, like she'd been through more than any of them could comprehend.

Strangely however, these things made her even more beautiful rather than less. In the short time he'd know her, Dani had demonstrated just what an incredible person she truly was and Nick hoped that he would get the chance to spend more time with her in future. She was a person worth knowing and he wanted to unravel the mystery she presented. He wanted to know what caused the sadness in her eyes so that he could shield her from it.

Pulling into a space in the parking lot, Nick put thoughts of Dani out of his head before cutting the engine and climbing out of the truck. He'd have plenty of time to think about her later. At that moment they had a little girl to find.

**TBC...**


End file.
